Breath Me
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: /Spoiler pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu jusqu'à Double Blind/ "La solitude, on la supporte le temps de la noirceur d'une nuit. Toute une journée, ce n'est pas possible. Ça vous rend fou, ça vous fait perdre la raison. Ce n'est pas humain. "


**Bonjouur ! Ca faisait vachement longtemps que je ne vous postais pas un Tiva ! Il faut dire que j'ai beau écrire en ce moment, j'ai du mal à finir et à en être satisfaite donc bon... J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, il se situe après Double Blind, et avant Damned if you do :)**

**Ah oui, c'est une song fic, donc je vous conseille d'écouter en même temps "Breath me" de Sia, qui est une chanson tout simplement magnifique ;)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci encore pour vos rewiews :D !**

* * *

**On cesse d'avoir peur des monstres sous nos lits le jour où l'on se rend compte qu'ils sont en réalité en nous-même. **

* * *

**Help, I have done it again **  
**I have been here many times before **  
**Hurt myself again today **  
**And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame **

L'alcool coulait à flot dans ses veines, dévastant tout sur son passage.

Elle n'y voyait plus rien, il y avait bien trop de gouttes d'eau dans ses yeux.

Elle n'entendait plus, les battements sourds de son cœur l'empêchant de saisir le moindre son.

Un rire rauque la secoua alors qu'elle se rendait compte que la bouteille de tequila était vide.

Un alcool brute, brûlant, meurtrier.

Impossible néanmoins de chasser ce mal qui l'étreignait toute entière.

Elle se laissa choir dans son canapé, dans cet appartement si terne et vide.

La solitude, on la supporte le temps de la noirceur d'une nuit.

Toute une journée, ce n'est pas possible. Ça vous rend fou, ça vous fait perdre la raison.

Ce n'est pas_ humain_.

**Be my friend **  
**Hold me, wrap me up **  
**Unfold me **  
**I am small **  
**And needy **  
**Warm me up **  
**And breathe me **

Une larme, une seule, traîtresse, glissa le long de sa joue, s'échappa de sa prison emplie de ses consoeurs.

Elle inspira une profonde bouffée d'air, tentant de calmer son esprit affolé.

Tout s'était enchaîné si vite dernièrement.

A peine se remettait-elle d'un événement qu'une autre lame s'enfonçait dans son cœur, se délectant des perles carmins qui s'en délivraient.

A peine avait-elle séché ses larmes, qu'elles redoublaient d'intensité.

Le coup de grâce lui avait été porté quelques heures plus tôt, lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que dans tout son malheur, elle avait fini par blesser son _meilleur ami_.

Sans même s'en rendre compte.

Et ça, c'était inacceptable.

Ses longs doigts serrèrent à l'aveugle la bouteille en verre alors qu'un sanglot la déstabilisait.

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter la pensée qu'elle ait pu lui faire mal. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Deux iris claires noyées de larmes se dessinèrent dans les ténèbres de son âme.

Elle s'humecta les lèvres, ses paupières tombant lentement sur son regard, les lâches roulant doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Une douleur innommable dans la poitrine.

Lâche.

Contractant ses mâchoires, elle ouvrit les yeux, et tendit la main sur sa droite, attrapant avec difficulté son téléphone portable.

Ses doigts firent alors le travail pour elle et l'instant suivant, une voix rauque lui répondait.

**Ouch I have lost myself again **  
**Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found, **  
**Yeah I think that I might break **  
**I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe **

« Ziva ? »

Un pauvre sourire étira ses lèvres gercées, une délicieuse chaleur grandissant dans sa poitrine.

« Je su-suis désolée... Too-ny. » murmura-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse.

Désolée de quoi au juste ?

Désolée de l'avoir blessé, désolée d'avoir ignoré superbement sa peine ? Désolée de ne plus savoir se relever ?

Elle chassa ses pensées noires d'un geste, préféra apprécier l'inconscience que lui procurait l'alcool dans son sang, et passa une main folle dans ses cheveux en bataille, attendant la douceur de sa voix avec impatience.

« Ziva, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Tu as l'air complètement à l'ouest... » s'inquiéta son _ami. _

Elle fronça les sourcils, interpellée par le ton froid dont il usait.

« J'ai juste... un peu... bu, c'est ri-rien, je t'a-ssure... »

« Ziva, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! » gronda-t-il à l'autre bout du fil.

Une colère peu commune l'étreignant, elle contracta ses doigts sur le verre entre ses mains.

Un peu trop fort.

« Putain Ziva ! C'était quoi ça ?! J'arrive ! »

Elle jura silencieusement alors qu'il raccrochait, et posa un regard meurtrier sur ses doigts couverts de sang.

**Be my friend **  
**Hold me, wrap me up **  
**Unfold me **  
**I am small **  
**And needy **  
**Warm me up **  
**And breathe me **

La porte de son appartement claqua vingt plus tard environ, et elle était restée affalée dans son canapé, de toute façon tout à fait incapable de bouger.

Plus la force. Plus l'envie.

Le regard vert la dévisagea un instant alors qu'elle se redressait, ce même sourire stupide aux lèvres.

« Hello Tony ! » chantonna-t-elle, la vision toujours aussi floue.

Elle vit ses iris se durcirent alors qu'il lâchait une poussée de juron.

« Toi et les bouteilles bon sang... »

Elle accueillit sa remarque d'un froncement de sourcil hautain, un pincement au coeur, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain.

Elle se laissa alors de nouveau tomber entre ses coussins, éreintée.

Laissa ses paupières s'abaisser d'elles-mêmes.

Laissa cette bien douce inconscience l'emporter.

**Be my friend **  
**Hold me, wrap me up **  
**Unfold me **  
**I am small **  
**And needy **  
**Warm me up **  
**And breathe me**

Une pression sur son visage.

Douce et violente.

Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, rencontrant le regard de son partenaire.

« Chut, Zee. Dors. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Par contre, demain matin, tu vas avoir une sacrée migraine, ninja. »

Un sourire fendit lentement ses lèvres, illuminant un bref instant son visage blême.

« Merci, Tony... »

Il lui rendit un bref sourire, un peu trop par politesse à son goût.

Les souvenirs affluèrent dans sa mémoire, tordirent violemment son cœur.

Humidifièrent ses prunelles.

« Tony... Je suis tell-ement déso-lée. »

D'un effort qui lui parut surhumain, elle posa l'une de ses mains bandées sur sa paume masculine, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

Il ne répondit pas, la punissant sûrement de son silence glacial.

Comme elle s'était tue, quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'il lui reprochait de s'être abandonnée dans les bras d'un autre homme.

Et elle fut totalement incapable de retenir ses mots :

« Je tiens… à toi, Tony. Beau-coup trop... à mon goût. » débuta-t-elle lentement.

Elle était complètement saoule. Et pourtant, il lui semblait y voir soudainement beaucoup plus clair.

Un silence pesant.

La fatalité dans leurs regards.

Elle en avait trop dis.

Il se dégagea lentement d'elle, ses iris toujours encrés aux siens.

La gorge sèche, l'esprit lui paraissant pris dans un tourbillon, elle resserra vivement sa prise sur ses doigts.

Puisa dans ses dernières forces pour se relever légèrement.

Plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne, une main derrière sa nuque.

Et but son souffle.

**And breath me...**

* * *

**Alors oui, c'est à la limite de la guimauve à la fin mais ça ne fait pas de mal, non ? x) Et puis, vu comment c'est parti, on en fera jamais d'over dose avec les scénaristes...**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

**#Amy.**


End file.
